Change of Topic
by iAir Nomad
Summary: What were Zuko and Aang really discussing when they were stuck in the glue? Oneshot, slight Kataang, slight Maiko, and slight Zukka Zuko and Sokka . R&R!


**Okay, I can explain. So my friend and I were watching "The Firebending Masters" the other day (and again just last night), and we were wondering what in the world Aang and Zuko were talking about when they got stuck in the "glue". I mean, they were stuck there ALL DAY so, c'mon, they must have had a ton of conversations in the meantime. xD**

**So. Here you go. A hilariously crappy fanfiction of their discussions, not really IC, I know. But whatever, I did my best. xD**

"Oh no, it's another trap!" Aang exclaimed in full panic as the strange, "glue-like" liquid began to rise in the room where him and Zuko's dance took place.

Aang jumped from the top of one statue to another as the glue continued to rise. He took his glider out and waved a huge gust of wind above him, where Zuko remained stuck against the bars and got pushed onto his front side. Aang quickly tried thinking of another solution, but he found that his glider refused to move. It became stuck as well. Frustrated, he jumped up to the bars next to where Zuko lay, only to find his feet and hands unwilling to move, either. He struggled.

"I can't move! Zuko, do something!"

"Me?! I can't move, either!"

The glue reached the top, painfully shoving Aang and Zuko's bodies against the bars, and then all became quiet and still.

"It stopped." Said Aang.

"At least we have air. Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this." Zuko replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… let me try getting my swords. My hands aren't stuck to the bars."

Zuko's hands budged, but he was unsuccessful. The glue was so thick, it made him feel weak and vulnerable.

"Dammit." He mumbled.

Aang chuckled. "Fail."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zuko snapped.

Aang shrugged. "Heard a bunch of kids saying that to each other in school a few weeks back."

"You were in a school?"

"Fire nation school."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"And what were you doing in a fire nation school?"

"Some mean soldiers thought I was playing hooky or something."

"Some monk you are."

Aang shot a glare at him, and an awkward silence fell. Aang whistled a strange tune. Then he cleared his throat.

"So, you and Sokka, huh?" Aang smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"WHAT?!"

"HAHA! You should SEE your face right now! It's GLOWING red!!" Aang began to laugh hysterically.

"What in spirits' name makes you think I have the hots for Sokka?!" Zuko raged.

"EVERYTHING!"

"Aang, I have no interest for that oaf friend of yours in any way, whatsoever. Never have, never will. Never plan to. So just drop it, already!"

Aang's smirk only grew wider. "A little defensive, are we?"

Zuko only blushed harder. "You and Katara, huh?" He shot the darts right back at Aang.

The teen blushed as well. "What would you know about me and Katara?!"

"Aang, I've only been in your group for _two days_ and I know you guys have the hots for each other. In fact, Toph was telling me yesterday about how she can feel your guys' heartbeats have a spaz attack every time you look in the eye. The eyes, Aang. The eyes know it _all!_"

"Yeah, I see how you look at Sokka, too. The eyes speak the truth, Zuzu. The eyes."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Aang laughed.

Zuko growled. "And for the last time, I don't _like like_ Sokka! He's just… _so annoying!_ You saw how he made fun of us when I was trying to teach you firebending! He called us _jerkbenders! _It wasn't even _funny!!_"

"Sokka tells a lot of bad jokes. It's part of his character. And you seem to take a big interest in his character."

"Go make out with Katara, will you?!" Zuko glared.

"Already tried."

A pause. "Seriously?"

Aang tried to nod. "One was in the Cave of Two Lovers when we had to believe in love or we'd be cursed and die."

"Boy. You really can't complain in a situation like that."

"I know, right? And then the second time was at the invasion 'cause I thought I was going to die—because of your _father_." Aang rolled his eyes.

"Gee, sorry my father sucks. I kinda realized that a long time ago."

At this, Aang tried to stifle a chuckle.

"I mean, dang, your pretty wise for a kid, though… when it comes to love."

"Well I'm not perfect. I really screwed it up in the Cave of Two Lovers," he scrunched his face. "I seriously wanted to strangle myself for being an idiot around Katara."

"What the hell did you do?" Zuko was now curious.

"Everything I _shouldn't _do around a girl," He sighed. "And no, I did not get all sicko on her."

"Thank God," Zuko mumbled, when he was really thinking: _Dammit._ "Anyway, how did you learn all this stuff? Love and reproduction and… stuff?" Zuko continued.

"The nuns taught me the meaning of romantic love. But the reproductiona and baby stuff was mostly from Sokka."

"Did he seriously give you… the… the…"

"The talk?" Aang interrupted. "Oh yes. And I'm not even joking when I say that half the time, my brain was in the process of imploding."

"Mmm. How 'bout that."

Aang yawned. "Mhmm. So who gave _you_ the talk?"

Zuko blushed. "My mom. And…" He paused.

He looked over at him. "And what?"

"Mai, as well. Before we… umm…" Zuko was a tomato.

Aang's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD YOU AND MAI DID _IT?!_"

"SHUT UP!" Zuko hissed. "AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET HER PREGNANT!"

But Aang just started laughing harder. "THIS IS THE BEST NEWS I'VE HEARD ALL DAY!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"

"I DUNNO! BUT IT FEELS GOOD TO _SCREEEEEEEAAAMMM!!"_

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP!"

"_LOOOOUDDD NOISES!!"_

"AANG, SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"NEVAAAARRR!!" Aang stuck out his tongue and Zuko's eyes glared once more.

"Why you little…!" Zuko tried moving to punch Aang's back, but with no success. Aang continued laughing.

"Geez, why'd I even think to tell you that?! What's wrong with me?! I'm being such a bad influence on you! Your girlfriend is going to KILL me!"

"Not if you don't tell her. I might spill, though." He snickered.

"YOU BETTER NOT!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I've never told a lie to her. I am a very honest person when it comes to Katara."

"Not _one_?"

"Nope."

"……Fu—"

"Hey, Zuko, it's getting dark!" Aang whined. "We'll be out here for the rest of our lives!"

"Chill out. Your friends will come get us when they're worried."

"They're almost never worried. 'Cept Katara, of course. But yeah. We'll be here for probably a week."

Zuko groaned.

***Around 30 Minutes Later—The sky is dark, and millions of stars have already shown***

Aang's eyes were closed contently. All was peaceful and silent, until—

"What are you _doing?!_"

Aang sighed loudly. "_SHH! _I was trying to meditate! What's wrong with chuu?!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. I forgive you."

"Yay."

Silence. And more silence. Until the silence was too awkward and unbearable. And then, all of the sudden:

"You _haaad_ to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?"


End file.
